Surprise
by Love me some Edward
Summary: What if Jasper bit Bella at her 18th birthday party when she got the paper cut? Would Edward be able to forgive Jasper? Will Bella turn out to be a normal vampire, or something more special? Please Read and Review, this is my first fanfic!
1. Transformation

Chapter 1: Transformation 

_I took the little package, rolling my eyes at Edward while I stuck my finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape. "Shoot," I muttered when the paper sliced my finger; I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut. It all happened very quickly then._

It was very much like when I was almost killed by Tyler's van. Everything was moving so quickly, but I was painfully aware of every small detail.

Edward's beautiful face, twisted in panic and rage. Jasper flying at me from across the room, the thirst evident in his flat black eyes.

I didn't have time to breathe before Jasper was on top of me. I was dimly aware of landing in shards of glass. I felt a sharp pain in my throat, followed almost immediately by a pain I had felt once before. I couldn't tell if Jasper was still on top of me or not, all I knew was the fire.

I screamed and writhed in agony on the floor. I heard an argument going on above me.

"I can do it again Carlisle! It won't be any more difficult than it was last time!" His beautiful voice was tinged with pain.

"It's not that simple this time Edward. She's lost too much blood." A calm authoritative voice tried to reason with the first, gorgeous voice.

"Can't we do a transfusion or something?!" The velvet voice was panicking.

"You know we can't do that. This is what she wanted. Let's just try to make her comfortable." The stronger voice sounded sure of itself.

I lost all awareness of my surroundings as I screamed in pain. A part of my mind knew that this was for Edward, this was what I wanted. But another part, a larger part, just wanted the pain to stop.

After what seemed like an eternity I felt myself being lifted up in cool stone arms. I heard a velvet voice whispering in my ear, but I couldn't understand what it was saying. The cold of the arms soothed the pain of the fire, and I moaned and protested when they tried to set me down.

As the hours went by, the pain never lessened, it only grew to be more and more intense. I didn't know who I was and I didn't know what was happening to me. All I knew was that I was in hell, a hell that was growing far more painful by the minute.

Then, just as I was screaming for death, the pain vanished.

(A/N) I know this is a short chapter 1, but I was just gonna wait and see whether or not anybody wanted to read the rest of this story before I wrote any more! Please review and let me know what you think! This is my first fanfic, just FYI, if you can't tell.


	2. Awakening

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I've never written anything before, so I was grateful that you guys seem to like it! This chapter might be short too, but I'm posting chapter 3 tonight, so that should turn out well. Thanks again and I hope you like chapter 2! Oh and I almost forgot! I didn't put a disclaimer last time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 2: Awakening 

I lay still for several moments, afraid to move. I didn't want to do anything that might trigger the pain again. Once I got the courage to raise my head, I saw that I was on Edward's couch. Finally I sat up and looked around. It was Edward's room, the same as always, but it seemed different. More vibrant somehow.

I thought that this must the famous vampire vision. I chuckled to myself and took notice to my new voice. It still had the same timbre of my old voice, but a musical quality was there that I very much enjoyed. It reminded me of bells, or chimes. It sounded more mature than my old voice as well.

I glanced to the door, hoping to see the room's ethereal inhabitant waiting for me. Sadly, he was nowhere to be seen. I decided to try to walk and find out if my clumsiness had followed me into my new life.

After a few laps around the room, I sped up to see if I could master the vampire speed. I was zooming around merrily when I remembered that I still didn't know what I looked like.

I zoomed into the bathroom and looking into the mirror.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw in my reflection.

It wasn't, it _couldn't_, be me. I was breathtaking. I leaned close to the mirror, trying to pinpoint the differences in my features. The most noticeable were my burgundy eyes. I frowned, and my brow furrowed, making me resemble a model that didn't get her way.

I had always assumed my eyes would be the beautiful topaz I had grown to love. I would ask Carlisle about that later.

As I continued my self-examination, I saw creamy white skin, only a few shades paler than my original pallor. Only now any traces of freckles or blemishes I once had were washed away, leaving my complexion clearer than milk.

I saw the purple bruises under my eyes, but they weren't as pronounced as I thought they might turn out to be. It just looked like I had lost a few nights of sleep. Which I had.

My eyelashes were fuller and seemed to have been created for the sole purpose of making my eyes look better. My cheekbones were higher and a bit more pronounced.

I was the most pleased with my lips. They were just as full as they had once been, but instead of being too big and plain, they had turned a pleasing shade of berry and my newly sculpted jaw-line set them off rather well.

My hair was shiny and lustrous, curling gently at the ends. I concluded the examination of my face and stepped back from the mirror to take a look at my body.

Not much had changed, weight-wise. My chest was a bit larger, I decided, and my limbs seemed to move with an easy, effortless grace. I was almost as beautiful as Rosalie. I smiled to myself, noting my perfect white teeth.

Suddenly I heard voices coming from the direction of Edward's room. I walked into the room, and was confused to find it empty.

I discovered that the voices were actually coming from downstairs. I decided to try the living room. Surely someone would be there.

When I entered the living room, I saw the single most shocking thing I have ever seen in my entire life.

I stood rooted the ground, my mouth hanging open in astonishment. There stood the Cullen family, all arguing heatedly. I watched them as they turned to see me staring.

None of this shocked me.

Edward looked concerned.

"Bella, honey, are you all right?"

He began to walk slowly towards me. I backed away frantically, my mouth still hanging open. I shut my eyes as tight as they would go and began to retreat to the stairway.

I felt him grab my arms and I squeaked and pulled away.

"Bella?!" He sounded panicked now "What's wrong? Please tell me!"

I opened my eyes slowly, wishing that the scene before my eyes would change.

It hadn't. I looked into Edward's eyes, a beautiful molten gold, and watched them go from confusion to hurt and back again.

There stood my love, my everything, my statue of Adonis.

Completely naked.

**(A/N) I'm gonna try to make this as not ridiculous as possible. I just got the idea sitting in Anatomy. ; ) So I just thought I'd go with it. This chapter still isn't long, but the next one is, I promise, and there's a bit more dialogue. Please be patient with me, I don't really know what I'm doing. Please review!**


	3. Understanding

Thank you all so much for reviewing! I'm really gonna try to make this chapter long. I hate short chapters soooo much when I'm reading other people's stories and now I'm the perpetrator! Please keep reviewing! You don't know how much it means to me!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd be basking in the Caribbean sunshine instead of sitting in a dark room typing. **

Chapter 3: Understanding 

_There stood my love, my everything, my statue of Adonis._

_Completely naked._

Edward's face was a mask of confusion and pain.

"Bella? Don't you recognize me? Say something! What's wrong?" I could hear the guilt eating at his voice. He sounded ready to cry.

I finally managed to find my voice.

"I… you… PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I spluttered, and then hid my face in my hands.

He didn't say anything for several moments.

"I… what? Bella, I already _have _clothes on!" He argued

"Oh my God! _None _of you have clothes on!" I glanced down at myself in a panic.

"HOLY CROW! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU PERVERTS!" I couldn't believe what was happening. I had never been more embarrassed in my life.

I ran upstairs as fast as I could and went straight into Edward's closet, pulling on all the clothes I could fit onto my body.

"Bella? Bella! Just calm down!" Edward was suddenly standing in the closet with me.

"Edward! _Please _cover yourself up!" I stomped my feet like a 2-year old. I had never been so confused or frustrated. I whirled around and tried to burrow into a rack full of hanging sweaters.

"Bella, for the love of… CARLISLE!" Edward called.

"Would either of you like to tell me what is going on?" Carlisle asked.

"She thinks we're all naked, including herself in that statement." Edward sounded bemused.

"She thinks… WHAT?!" Carlisle sounded appalled.

"She just keeps telling me to put some clothes on and to cover myself up." He sighed "Bella, honey, please come out. I promise you that none of us are naked, not even you."

His voice was too persuasive to resist, but my shame kept me grounded.

"NO!" I yelled. There was no way I was going to let them see any more of me than they already had.

"Bella, not only are you not naked, you are wearing over half of my wardrobe, if you haven't noticed." He chuckled. "You're the opposite of naked right now."

I looked down fearfully. To my great relief, I saw that I looked like a basketball of sweaters and coats. I probably looked ridiculous.

I glanced out to see if the others had regained their clothing.

Nope! I quickly burrowed back into my home within the sweaters.

"Bella, I swear to you that we all have clothes on!" Edward was beginning to panic.

"No, Edward, oh my God I can't believe I saw your…" If I could have blushed I would have been purple.

I wanted to cry, this was the worst situation I had ever been in. Why were they doing this? Was it a joke? Or were they becoming nudists and were trying to see if they could trick me into thinking I was crazy? Of course I had been curious about Edward, but I had absolutely _no _desire to see the rest of the family without clothes on.

I heard Carlisle trying to reason with Edward.

"Are we the crazy ones? Maybe we _don't _have clothes on!" 

Carlisle laughed.

"Edward, please. We just need to figure out why Bella can't see our clothing." Carlisle mused. "I supposed it could have something to do with her power, but I can't understand why her power would be the ability to see others naked, unless it's some sort of an x-ray vision gift."

"If it was x-ray vision, wouldn't I be able to see your skeletons instead of your…" I wanted to punch myself in the face. This was unbelievable. I finally got what I wanted, eternity with the man I loved, and something like this happens.

"Bella. Please listen to me. I need you to calm down and take very deep, slow breaths. Just concentrate on relaxing." Carlisle's voice was soothing.

I struggled to do as he asked, and several minutes later I decided I was calm.

"Now what?" I called through the tunnel of fabric I had created.

"I need you to come out here. Close your eyes if you must, but we need to see you to figure out what's going on." He said.

I had a miniature panic attack, but then I looked down at myself to realize that I was wearing clothes. I closed my eyes tightly and came out. I felt strong arms envelop me immediately.

"Oh Bella! Never hide from me again please!" The voice of my angel sounded beautiful to my newly enhanced ears. The smell of his cool breath made me forget what I was so worried about. I opened my eyes to look at his face. He was more perfect than I remembered.

I sighed contentedly and laid my head on his chest. What was I worried about? I tried to remind myself. Oh! The clothes! I pulled back and saw that Edward and Carlisle's clothes had returned.

"Your clothes are back!" I rejoiced, throwing myself into Edward's arms with renewed vigor.

I felt his cool breath on my face as he chuckled into my ear. 

"They were never gone, love."

"Bella? Perhaps we should take this into my office." Carlisle always had to be the killjoy.

I nodded once and followed him down the hall with Edward in tow.

Once we sat down in the office, Carlisle thought for a moment, and then spoke.

"What were you feeling when you came downstairs?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. A lot of things. Excitement and nervousness mostly." I replied.

Carlisle thought for a few more minutes.

"I think we should try to recreate the no clothing scenario."

I was floored.

"Wha… why?! I never want to see you without clothes on again!" I protested.

"As good as that makes me fell, Bella, you have to learn what your gift entails. If you're uncomfortable with other members of the family then do it with only Edward. Either way, you seemed to regain some sense of composure once you had a chance to calm down. I think you should try to get yourself worked up again and try to see if you can recreate the effect so that we can learn what it is and how to control it. Besides, I doubt that seeing underneath people's clothing is the entire extent of your gift." He smirked and stood up. "Just give it a try. I know you may still be uncomfortable using Edward, but you won't get accurate results working alone. It isn't something you wouldn't have seen eventually anyway." He grinned widely and gestured for us to get started.

Edward nodded and stood, solemnly offering me his hand.

I stared at him, shocked. He was supporting this madness.

"Bella, it's got to be done. You don't want to not be able to control what you see of people do you?"

That did it. I grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out of the room.

This would definitely be an interesting night.

**Once again, thank all of you who reviewed the previous chapters, and I hope you like this one. Please keep reviewing!**


	4. Discoveries

**Thanks for reviewing, as usual! I think the last chapter was pretty long, so I'm gonna try to keep them at least that length. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

Chapter 4: Discoveries

I hauled Edward down the hallway to his room. Once we got inside, I sat down on the couch and put my head between my knees.

"What's wrong now?" He asked in an irresistible voice.

"Nothing", I sighed "I'm just not excited about this. I mean we've barely even kissed and now I'm just supposed to stare at you naked?"

He chuckled. "Bella, I'm not ashamed of anything, and you shouldn't be either. Besides, Carlisle was right, it isn't like you never would've seen it."

I eyed him menacingly "I just didn't want it to happen like this."

His playful expression contorted into guilt.

"I didn't want it to happen this way either." He took a long pause and I realized we were talking about 2 very different things. "I shouldn't have let this happen. I should've seen Jasper coming. I should've..."

"STOP!" I yelled "You have _got _to stop blaming yourself for everything! If there was something you could've done, then you would've done it! Now, I'm perfectly happy with what I am now, because I get to spend the rest of eternity with the man I love. Why can't you be happy too?" If I could have cried, I would've been sobbing.

He was at my side in an instant.

"Darling, I'm so sorry. I just wanted it to be at the perfect time, and Jasper", he said the name with more contempt than I thought was possible, "had to ruin it all."

I gaped at him.

"You _know _he couldn't control himself! You could barely control yourself the first time you met me, and I didn't even have an open wound." I was ranting, but I couldn't stop myself, "I refuse to make him feel any worse about this than he already does, and I would assume that you respect your brother enough to do the same."

He growled. "How can I forgive the man who murdered you?" His voice was venemous. "If he hadn't done this, you would be free to live your life the way you want to, not the way you're forced to." He sounded mad enough to kill.

"If you want to blame someone, maybe you should be blaming ME!" I stood up from the couch, and paced nervously. "I'm the one that gave myself a stupid paper cut!" I was starting to get mad now too. Why did he _always _have to blame himself for everything?

I whirled around from my pacing to face him and found him without clothing.

I gasped and turned around, looking down at myself. I still had my clothes. I sighed. I guessed that my power removed the clothing of the person that the emotion was directed towards. But that didn't explain why _everyone_, including me, had been without clothes in the earlier fiasco.

"Do you see my clothes?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"No!" I was still embarrassed. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"I have an idea, look at me." I turned slowly at the authoratative command. "We need to see if you're making something up, or if you're seeing what's actually underneath the clothing. So I'm just going to remove my pants," I felt like I was going to faint. "and we'll find out if what you see changes. Sound good?"

"Aren't you embarrassed?" I asked warily.

"Not really." He answered simply.

I sighed heavily in defeat.

"Ok. Go." I was as prepared as I could be.

It was extremely odd watching him pantomime taking off his pants, at least that's what it looked like to me. To my astonishment, as soon as his pants came off, I could see them again. Then came the undergarments, if there were any; there was no way I could tell. I wanted to look away so badly, but a burning curiosity held me in place.

I saw a pair of black silk boxers fall to the ground. But I saw the same thing I had been seeing for quite a while now.

"Anything different?" He asked, sounding like a mixture between amused and embarrassed.

"No." I answered honestly, "But now I can see the clothes. Put them back on and see if I can see them once they go on."

He did, and as soon as they touched his body, they became as transparent as before.

"Ok." I said, trying to regain composure. "I can still see... you. What should I do now?"

"Try to calm down." He answered. "But don't look away from me, that might mar the results a bit."

I giggled. I couldn't believe any of this was happening. I breathed slowly and deeply for several minutes, never taking my eyes off of him.

Then, all at once, when I was ready to give up and try another plan, the clothes reappeared as quickly as they had gone.

"They're back!" I chirped, joyous.

"That's good. Now maybe we should try something new. I don't really like all this nakedness."

Something very strange happened then.

"That's not true." I said, completely serious.

He looked flabbergasted.

"What do you mean that's not true?"

"I just... I just knew." I was as confused as he was. "I don't know what came over me. Is it true?"

He looked sheepish.

"Well, I mean, I don't really mind, per se, but I mean I just..." He trailed off.

I laughed. "Don't worry, we'll probably have plenty of naked time once we figure this thing out." I was shocked at my brazen words.

He sighed happily. "I suppose we will. Now that you can see clothing, I think we should put this on the back burner and get you hunting."

It was then that I noticed that burning in the back of my throat. How could I not have noticed it before? It was worse than any thirst I had ever felt in my life. I saw him start, and I thought my face must have twisted at the unfamiliar feeling.

"Yes, we really need to get hunting." I agreed. "But I'm not sure I'll be very good at it."

He laughed, a glorious sound.

"Don't worry, love, it's not as hard as it seems, and I'll be there with you every step of the way."

I took his hand, reassured, as we stepped towards the foggy night.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I don't like it as much as I like the last one, but maybe this one is good? I can't tell. That's why you have to REVIEW! I've been repling to all of your reviews, but hasn't been sending out story alerts, so it makes sense that they wouldn't be sending out review replies either. But I just wanted you to know that I appreciate your reviews and the fact that you took the time to read my story. Thanks again!**


	5. Hunting

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews; I never expected my story to be this popular. I'm trying really hard to not let the story fall into the completely ridiculous, so bear with me.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Chapter 5: Hunting

As we walked through the deserted house, I wondered where everyone else had gone.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, more than a little concerned.

"Probably with Jasper." He growled.

"What did you say to him?" I demanded, knowing full well what he had done.

"I told him the truth. That I didn't want him anywhere near you." He was furious now.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" I was fuming. "Why do you always have to put the blame on somebody? If you aren't blaming yourself, which I'm not saying that you should, then you're blaming poor Jasper! He probably feels horrible as it is and then you go and tell him he's a murderer and he's not allowed to come near me! Honestly, Edward, I would have thought you'd have more compassion than that."

I instantly regretted my harsh words as I watched his shoulders slump. His bare shoulders… damn it! I decided to try and get the clothes back all on my own. I took deep breaths and before I knew it, things were back to normal.

I beamed. I must be getting better at this.

My smiling confused him. I sighed.

"Let's just go. We can talk about this later. With Jasper." I added, making my point all too clear.

"Ok. So what are you in the mood for?" He smirked at me.

"Irritable grizzly?" I thought for a moment "Maybe I should start with deer. Something that can't fight back."

He grinned more widely.

"Excellent choice. I know just where to find some." He was just about to take off when he suddenly stopped and whirled around to look at me.

"You don't know how to run." He pondered "I can either carry you, or you can try to keep up with me."

I thought for a moment.

"Which would you prefer?"

"Well, I do enjoy carrying you, but right now I think it's important that you learn to run." He nodded, pleased with his own answer.

"Ok, so… go." I said hesitantly.

He started off jogging and I felt myself yearning to go faster. We sped up gradually, and soon the wind was rushing through my hair and I had forgotten all of my worries about Jasper and hunting and my power. I now knew exactly what Edward had meant by running being exhilarating. It reminded me of hanging my head out of a car window, only without the stale breath and bugs in your eyes.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I ran into him pretty hard when he stopped a few minutes later.

"Sorry" I apologized.

He grinned in reply. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah… what do I do?" I was nervous.

"Just walk around until you catch the scent and then you'll know what to do."

I was frustrated by his vague direction, but it was clear that it was the only help I was going to get. I walked forward slowly, sniffing the air as I went. I was a little more discreet with my sniffing after I heard his melodious laughter echoing behind me.

Then it hit me. The most delicious thing I had ever smelled in my life. All I wanted was to find whatever that smell was coming from and… and what? I still didn't know what to do. That didn't turn out to be too much of a problem. I found a herd of deer and launched myself at the first one I saw. I snapped its neck and sank my teeth into its throat, drinking the most wonderful liquid I had ever tasted. I did the same with 3 other deer before I finally felt full enough to stop.

I glanced around, and Edward was waiting for me.

"Don't you want any?" I asked.

"I don't think so. I'm not very thirsty." He lied unconvincingly.

"Come on, you have to drink something, I can't have you getting skinny on me." I joked, nudging him lightly in the ribs.

He beamed, and an excitement came into his eyes that I had never seen before. "If you insist."

With that he was gone. I tried to keep up, but he was too fast, and I was forced to follow his scent. By the time I caught up to him, he had finished off another herd of deer and was dusting off his jacket.

"Feel better?" I asked, grinning.

"Much." He enveloped me in his arms and I felt instantly safe and happy. He smiled down at me and I felt my eyes glazing over and my knees going weak.

"It's good to know I can still do that to you." He seemed pleased.

I snapped out of my trance as my nuzzled into my neck.

"Is that so?" I asked playfully.

I pushed him back lightly and sprinted into the forest, knowing he could easily catch me. I heard his impish laughter to my left, getting closer. I heard his playful growl and stopped abruptly.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" I said strictly "I know you did not just growl at me."

"I'm afraid I did. What will my punishment be?" He asked, repentant.

"Well… I guess I can let it go this time." I smiled and walked over to him.

"I love you." He said, his golden eyes blazing with passion.

"I love you too" I replied, just in time for him to crush his lips to mine.

It was our first kiss without boundaries. It was very much the same at first, both of us hesitant, but finally I felt his tongue pushing against my lips and I parted them slightly, granting him entrance. The kiss seemed to last for hours, until a voice broke through the silence.

"Um… Bella? Edward? I know you're having a moment or whatever, but Carlisle wants to talk to you both." It was Emmett.

I squealed and threw myself into his waiting arms as he crushed me into a bear hug that for sure would have killed me if I had been human.

"EMMETT!" I yelled. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"You too lil sis." He answered sincerely "We'll have to catch up once everything gets sorted out with you."

"Yes, we will." I said happily. "Now we better get back to your house before Carlisle gets too impatient." 

"_Our _house Bella." Edward said, snaking his arm around my waist.

We ran back to the house quickly to see what Carlisle wanted to talk about.

Ok so I hope this chapter is good. I've sorta been wingin' it. I just open up Microsoft Word and go at it for about 15 minutes and post it, so if anything seems, not well thought out please let me know. I can work on it at school and have Black Beauty edit for me. ;). Loooooove you black beauty. And shout out to Clairebear for giving me the idea for Bella's power, especially the part that hasn't been revealed yet. REVIEW!!!!


	6. Discussions

There are two things that make me angry. The first is when people say they won't update until they get a set number of reviews. The second is using up a whole chapter as an author's note. So stop doing that people!

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

Chapter 6: Discussions

We arrived at the house in record time. I felt a sense of urgency coming from Edward that made me go faster. I think he was impressed with my speed, because he continued to smile down at me approvingly every once in a while. I can't say I minded. I was starting to feel a lot better.

I had conquered the naked thing, for the most part. I had made it go away on my own without anyone knowing, anyway. I wasn't thirsty anymore, so that wasn't a factor, and Edward and I didn't have to hold back anymore.

Things were definitely looking up.

When we got to the house, a squealing Alice immediately tackled me to the ground.

"AHHHH! BELLA! Oh my goodness _look _at you! You're so pretty! Oh we have to go shopping! How's Tuesday? No, maybe too soon… but then there's always the sale on the 31st…" she said all of this extremely quickly and by the time she was done, I don't think she remembered I was there.

I heard Edward chuckle and he pulled me towards the living room, leaving Alice to her musings.

"Carlisle?" Edward called. Carlisle immediately appeared, with a glowing Esme at his side.

Esme hugged me warmly, and I felt completely at ease.

"Bella, honey, we are _so _happy that you're finally a part of our family. Not that you weren't already, of course." She seemed concerned that I might take her words the wrong way.

I smiled reassuringly. "I know exactly what you mean. Now you're stuck with me forever!" I tried not to sound too joyous, but I think my excitement showed.

Carlisle cleared his throat and then announced that we needed to discuss something in his office. There would, after all, be plenty of time for chats later.

We followed him to the office and sat down. Carlisle stood and smiled happily.

"I have decided that we should take a vacation."

I frowned. "A fun vacation or a we're-in-danger-if-we-stay-here vacation?"

He smile was too bright to be genuine. "A fun vacation of course! We want to celebrate our newest family member!"

I felt the same strange sensation as earlier and I spoke without thinking.

"You're lying."

He was dumbfounded.

"B-Bella… what would make you say such a thing?" He stuttered.

I was equally confused, why did this keep happening to me?

"I… I don't know. Something just came over me. I'm sorry." I looked down.

Edward seemed to pop out of a trance. 

"Wait, Carlisle, this same thing happened earlier tonight. I said something and Bella knew it wasn't true. I had forgotten about it until now…" He trailed off.

"So we're not going on a fun vacation?" I asked sadly. Crud.

Carlisle still wasn't talking. He seemed in very deep thought.

"Bella, did you get control of your clothing problem?" He asked in a paternal voice.

I nodded.

"I think we found another part to your power." He stated.

"I can tell when people are lying?" I didn't see it was being a very useful gift.

Edward looked over at me approvingly, seemingly very pleased with my gift.

Carlisle got a mischevious look in his eyes. 

"Why yes, Bella, it's just as Carmen Electra and I were discussing the other day…" He looked expectant.

I rolled my eyes as Edward shook with suppressed laughter beside me.

"I don't need any powers to tell me _that's _not true!" I crowed.

He looked satisfied.

"Well, I supposed the cat's out of the bag about our vacation. Let me explain. Alice saw a certain someone coming out of the woodwork and coming after Bella. Clearly…" He frowned as Edward began to growl. Obviously he had been too preoccupied with me to read Alice's mind lately. Carlisle cleared his throat and began again, "Clearly we cannot allow this to happen. She doesn't know Bella is a vampire yet, so we're not sure what she'll do when she finds out. In the meantime, it's important that we take Bella someplace safe until peace can be restored."

I was confused. "Who's coming after me?"

I thought I caught a hint of disgust in Carlisle's tone when he said the name.

"Victoria."

It was a full 10 seconds before I remembered who Victoria was.

"OH! But wait… why would she have a problem with me? I didn't do anything to her!"

Edward gritted his teeth and replied grudgingly.

"It seems she wants to take from me the very thing that I took from her. Her mate."

If I could have blushed, I would have been beet red. Mate? It sounded so… primitive. We definitely hadn't… _mated _yet. It sounded like something tree frogs would do. I tried to focus on the topic at hand.

"Well… that… sucks." I wasn't sure what to say. "So when do I have to leave?"

Carlisle looked confused.

"You make it sound like you're going alone! We'll send Edward, Alice, and Jasper with you."

I breathed a sigh of relief, at least I wouldn't have to go through my exile alone.

"We aren't trying to hide your existence from her, we just don't want you in the crossfire when she finds out you're one of us." Carlisle added. "She could react any number of ways, ranging from trying to kill you instantly to backing down and leaving."

"I hope for the latter." Edward said quietly.

A crash from downstairs interrupted everyone's thoughts. The sounds of Rosalie's screeching echoed throughout the house. Fearing the worst, we sprinted downstairs at top speed to find a very amusing sight.

Emmett stood in a gigantic crater in the middle of the floor, surrounded by dozens of mini-craters. Emmett was styling a pair of _very _low slung long shorts and a white tee with Tupac's face spray painted on it. Rosalie was fuming as she threw herself down on the couch.

"Tell them what happened." She demanded, seeing our confused faces.

"Well…" He took a deep breath and began to look very excited. "I rented Stomp the Yard and that mess was the JAM yo! And I was like oh snap I gotta get ta steppin' so I went to to try to learn but them steps was played right? So I was like psshhhh I don't play that game so I made my own routine aight? And then I decided to try to clown on Rosalie and… well… I mean you see what happened. I also went to before I tried steppin' and I learned to be gangsta." He looked pleased with himself.

I had never laughed harder in my entire life. I don't think anyone had. We were rolling around on the floor and when Alice, Jasper, and Esme came in, we got to hear the little speech all over again. If tears were possible for me, they would have been streaming down my face. I thought we'd never stop laughing. Rosalie finally gave in a joined in.

I was still laughing when the camera flashes went off. Emmett would never live this one down.

Carlisle finally called us all to attention.

"Well… _dawgs_, Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper need to get steppin' to pack up. They're leaving tonight." He looked grim as he said the last part.

I sighed, still somewhat weak from the laughter. Edward took me upstairs to pack. I couldn't believe after all we had been through, his touch still made my heart leap. But now wasn't exactly the time. I wondered where we were going.

**Yeah I know this is a sucky way to end the chapter, but I gotta go watch The OC before my Mom deletes it off the TiVo. Shoutout to black beauty… haha… I made that name up, I wrote the Emmett part for you Rachel (Black Beauty). I hope you find the ebonics accurate. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Whoops, it's been like a week! Sorry. I just had a lot of stuff going on. Ok well here's Chapter 7.

**Disclaimer: Again, don't own it. **

Chapter 7: Don't have a name for it, cause a certain Black Beauty said my chapter names were stupid. 

I didn't have very much to pack. As Edward gathered things, I was lost in thought. I wondered where we were going. At least we would have _some _company. Alice and Jasper… OH SNAP! JASPER! I had already forgotten about my birthday party in all the chaos of the evening. I looked worriedly out the window as the sun began to rise.

Of course _I _wasn't angry at Jasper. It was Edward I was worried about. What if he said something or did something that might make Jasper upset? It was bad enough that he was going to blame himself, but at least I could be ready for that. I'd never seen Jasper angry with himself, so how was I supposed to do damage control?

I was so caught up in my pondering, I didn't see Edward staring at me curiously.

"It's _very _frustrating not to be able to hear what you're thinking." He said, though he sounded pained rather than amused.

"Well, I for one am glad that you can't." I said playfully, tossing myself into his arms.

"Oh?" He murmured, his good humor returning "And why would that be?"

"It would be embarrassing! Besides, I tell you everything I'm thinking anyway. And haven't we already had this conversation?" I goaded, still teasing.

My favorite crooked smile beamed down on me. "Yes, but you still edit. And it's still enough to drive me crazy."

I decided to change topic before things got awkward. "Where are we going?"

His eyes grew dark. I hoped he wasn't thinking of Jasper. "Alaska."

"Why do you say it like that?" I asked, concerned.

"I don't want to leave, and those accompanying us leave something to be desired." He spat.

I was infuriated. Why couldn't he let _anything _go? I stood up and whirled around, glaring at him.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen I swear to God if you don't stop this, I'll… I'll… I don't know what I'll do! You have to stop blaming Jasper for this! Look at me! I'm happy." I cupped his face in my hands and made him look into my eyes. "I'm. Happy. Why can't you just let all this go and be happy with me? I mean, if you aren't blaming Jasper, then you're blaming yourself. I don't know what to do with you anymore! I –"

He cut me off with a passionate kiss. I forgot what I was so angry about before. I was prepared to stop when we hit our usual boundary, but he refused to let me go. I didn't really know what to do, but I let my instincts take over and parted my lips slightly. That was all he needed.

We explored each other's mouths and I was thankful that I no longer needed to breathe. His hands were caressing the small of my back, mine were tangled in his hair.

Finally, he pulled back just enough to whisper "I love you."

I was pleased. "I love you too." I smiled.

He tried to move in again but I needed to ask him a question.

"Are you going to be nice to Jasper?" I demanded.

He looked defeated. "I won't be mean, but I can't promise nice."

I giggled. "That's enough for me."

I kissed him quickly before getting up and walking to the window. The sun was almost fully up.

"I think we should leave soon." I stated, not very keen on getting killed in the near future.

Edward grabbed some bags and went to put them in the car. I glided downstairs to find Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle standing with Emmett. Jasper looked painfully uncomfortable. I tried to send out good feelings to help him. I guess it worked, because he smiled gratefully at me.

I walked up to him and gave him a big hug. He sighed and hugged me back. I guess he must have thought I hated him or something. I was glad I could prove him wrong.

"I'm not angry, ok? Not even a little bit." I said as I released him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm glad you forgive me." He looked sheepish.

"Let's just pretend this never happened." Alice suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" I said, gleeful.

"Ima miss ya lil' sista." Emmett said, making some kind of crazy symbol with his hands.

I laughed and gave him a hug.

Suddenly, Rosalie walked in, fuming and holding a very thick book. The cover read, Ghetto for Dummies.

"What the hell is this?!" She demanded, flinging the book at him angrily.

"Hey! Calm down Ma! What yo problem is?" He asked catching the book with ease.h

"YOU ARE WHITER THAN THE WHITEST PERSON IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!" She was definitely angry. "STOP TRYING TO BE GANGSTA!"

"I can't fight what I is." Emmett stated simply.

Rosalie stormed up the steps.

Emmett looked at us sheepishly. "Ima have to deal with that mess lata."

Edward returned, looking uncomfortable. He stood beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist and glared at Jasper. I elbowed him in the ribs as hard as I could. He jerked backwards.

"Ow." He said.

"That's what you get." I replied, pleased with his reaction.

I looked to Jasper and gave him a terse nod and a smile. I wasn't going to let them hate each other.

Carlisle finally spoke. "As soon as Esme gets off the phone with Tanya, you can leave." His eyes looked as if he was trying not to look at Emmett. One disaster at a time.

I nodded and smiled around at everyone. I couldn't wait until we came home so that we could all be a family again.

"How long will it take us to get there?" I wondered aloud.

"Ima say it be about awhile aight? Cause ya'll can't be flyin' wit no humans yet, ya feel me?" Emmett answered my question while flipping through his book.

"I'm gonna take that book" Edward growled "And I'm gonna beat you to death with it."

Emmett just smiled "Pshhhh. I ain't tryna be in loooove wit you."

Just in time, Esme entered the room. I smiled at her and she gave me a warm hug. I could feel the maternal warmth radiating from her cold skin.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "I think what Emmett was trying to say is that you'll have to drive through Canada, it isn't safe for you to be around humans yet."

"Sounds good. Let's go!" I hopped a little in excitement.

"Why are you so eager to leave?" Alice asked.

"Because the sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back!" I couldn't explain my giddiness until I looked over at Jasper. He was giving me the sketchy eyes, and I knew.

"DAMMIT JASPER!" I tried to be angry, but all I could do was laugh.

"I just wanted us to have a pleasant car ride." He said softly.

I gave into the feelings. "LET'S GO!" I yipped and gave every Cullen a hug and was out the door, with a protesting Edward in tow. Apparently Jasper's powers weren't working on him at the moment.

I tapped my feet against the floor of the car in impatience. I think part of my impatience came from the fact that I could sense Victoria getting closer. We needed to get out of there, and soon. Finally the rest of the Cullens came out to see us off.

We said more goodbyes, and finally we were in the car, speeding off towards the future.

**Yeah ok. Tell me if you hate it. Lots of inside jokes in there. **


	8. Chapter 8?

Thanks as usual to all who reviewed the last chapter!!! I'm really excited about this chapter, I think it's gonna be really good! Anyways, just read and I hope you like it.

**What chapter is this? 8? Whatever**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Chapter 8?: What chapter am I?**

Things in the car were a bit awkward. Edward was able to restrain himself from openly screaming at Jasper, but you could tell it was a struggle for him to remain civil. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as he piloted the silver Volvo down the streets. The speed didn't bother me as much anymore, but I still wasn't completely comfortable with it.

I tried to distract myself from the hostile atmosphere in the car by looking out the window at my beloved Forks. I couldn't believe it was this hard to leave.

It probably wasn't wise to be looking out the window when we passed by my old home, Charlie's cruiser in the driveway reminding me of what I was leaving behind.

I had long ago resigned myself to the fact that I wouldn't and couldn't see Charlie again. It was tearing me up inside, knowing the grief that would overtake them, and the worry before my fate was confirmed. I wished I could see them one last time, to give them some measure of comfort.

Edward seemed to sense my thoughts. "It'll be okay." He rubbed his thumb in small circles on my hand, soothing me.

"Will they fake my death?" I had always assumed that's what we would do if Edward ever got around to changing me.

"I don't know yet. That's for Carlisle to figure out." His distant tone make me think he had more to say on the matter.

"Why do you say it like that?" I asked, concerned.

"I just don't want us to have to leave because of this." He was glaring at Jasper in the rear-view mirror. "And we can't very well fake your death, then stay in Forks. Someone would be bound to see you. I'm not angry with you." He reached over and caressed my cheek. "I just wish this didn't have to happen to you."

Jasper looked resigned, but not angry, thankfully. I tried to smile at him, but it felt more like a grimace. We rode for a while in silence.

Alice suddenly gasped and went rigid in her seat. I whirled around to see her sitting stiffly and Jasper rubbing her arm comfortingly. Edward looked like he was concentrating very intensely on the road, but I knew he was seeing the same vision as Alice was.

Before I could blink twice, the car had skidded to a halt in the emergency lane of the highway, Alice was on a cell phone, and Jasper was looking as confused as I felt.

Alice didn't seem panicked, only very very rushed, as she talked to who I presumed was Carlisle.

"We've got to get back there, now!" She yelled into the phone. Maybe she _did _seem panicked after all.

To my surprise, I could hear the voice on the other end of the conversation quite clearly. It was Carlisle, just as I suspected, and he sounded just as confused as Jasper and I.

"Why? What did you see?"

Alice took a deep breath, and seemed to be contemplating how much to share on the phone. We began to speed down the highway in the same direction we had come from.

"Victoria saw us leave. I had no idea she was that close. She's following us. She knows we're going to Alaska." She said this all very hurriedly. "I saw her confronting us when we arrived. Well, a day or so after we arrived. We were wearing different clothes."

Carlisle seemed to think for a moment before speaking. "Just get back here and we'll decide what to do."

Alice nodded and replied. "Yes, I supposed Bella will be better off with all of us there to protect her just in case whenever Victoria decides to show up."

She hung up and I sat in stunned silence for a long minute. Finally Edward spoke.

"Don't worry, love, she won't be able to hurt you with us around."

I wasn't reassured. "But what if she brings more vampires? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anyone got hurt trying to protect me."

Edward chuckled, surprising me. I glanced over at him confusedly.

"You haven't changed a bit. Always worried about everyone but yourself."

"Well, I don't matter as much as all of you put together!" I huffed back.

His expression turned dark "We'll discuss this in more detail when we get home." The finality in his tone made it clear that he didn't want a response. I didn't give him one.

The remainder of the car ride passed in a dark silence that I didn't care for. I felt horrible for Jasper, feeling all the antipathy in the enclosed space must be painful for him. I sighed and laid my head against the back of the seat, wishing I could sleep.

Sooner than I would have thought possible, thanks in large part to Edward's maniac driving, we arrived back at the Cullen mansion.

We quickly sprinted inside, leaving poor Edward to retrieve the same bags he had loaded only a few hours before.

I wasn't sure what to do when I got into the living room. Everything seemed normal, so I just sat down on the couch and watched Emmett play his Playstation 3. I quickly realized that Carlisle, Edward, and Alice were nowhere to be found.

I walked into the kitchen to find Jasper looking distraught.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said, none too convincingly.

"Yeah right. I don't need my power to tell that's a lie." I smirked, trying to get him out of his funk.

"Oh right, I forgot about that." He smiled. "I just feel bad for everything that's happened. I know you forgive me, but Edward…" He trailed off, looking more depressed than ever.

"Edward nothing!" I exploded. "I've had enough of this nonsense. If Edward acts badly towards you, don't even worry about it! I mean, how can you expect him not to be angry! It's only just happened! Give it some time." I tried to change my voice to reassurance when I saw his face fall.

He looked at me gratefully. "I know you're right. We just need time." He seemed better.

I was glad I could help him. At least we could talk now without him yearning for my blood. We would be fast friends.

"Where are the others?" I wondered aloud.

"They're talking in Carlisle's office. I could have gone with them, but I thought I'd wait with you."

I was flattered, then angry. "Why wouldn't they want us with them while they're talking? It's not like we don't know what they're talking about."

"I've learned to just let them decide what to do most of the time." Jasper said.

I decided not to fight it this time. There would be plenty of time to discuss our involvement in matters pertaining to us. I would let them have this one.

"You wanna go see if Emmett's over his ghetto phase yet?" I asked playfully. "He's playing the Playstation, I couldn't tell."

He looked excited. "Yes, I certainly hope he's over it. For all our sakes."

**Yeah ok I don't know if this is very long or not, but that was Chapter 8? 8? Is it 8? Maybe 7. Oh well. You know better than I do. I might have a ghetto revival a la John Brown next chapter but I haven't decided. Should Emmett be back to normal or not? Let me know in your REVIEW!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

HOLA! Whats up readers. Sorry I havent updated in sooo long. Ok well I hope you like this, I have no clue where this story is going and I don't know how long its gonna be, so any ideas would be more than welcome. Chapter 9: Ummm… no title 

As Jasper and I walked into the living room, I realized that Emmett had changed out of his ghetto-wear. I was a little sad that his ghetto faze was over, but it would make understanding him easier.

"Emmett?" Jasper wasn't as convinced as I was about his conversion back to normalcy.

"Yo yo yo! What it is?" Well maybe he wasn't over his faze yet.

"What happened to your clothes?" I wondered.

"I kicked them hoes, I decided I was too fly for that mess." His expression turned serious and he dropped his façade. "Look guys just don't tell Rosalie, she actually tried to kill me a minute ago. _Kill _me. I gots ta stay true ta my homies, but I also can't get a divorce."

I was trying very very hard not to laugh.

"So… you can snap in and out of it?" Jasper was incredulous. Can you blame him?

"Well, I mean I can… I'm getting kinda tired of it to tell you the truth." He seemed sheepish. "I don't think I could earn much street cred."

"Now you be talkin' true." Jasper said.

I whirled to stare at him. All was quiet for a few long moments, before was all burst out laughing.

"All right guys can we just get this game on the road?" Emmett asked, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes.

"Of course." Jasper sat down beside him and picked up a controller.

I sat down to watch them play. Jasper appeared to be winning, and Emmett was not taking it well.

"How are you doing this?! Are you cheating? ARE YOU CHEATING?!?!" Emmett thundered. Jasper only looked amused.

"You're just jealous because you distributed your stats foolishly." Jasper replied matter-of-factly.

I tuned out their bantering and looked wistfully towards the office upstairs, wishing I could be part of the discussion. I had never been one for wanting to be included, but it still hurt that my own family didn't seem to want me deciding what was going to happen to _me. _

Suddenly, something very strange happened. The walls completely disappeared. I could still tell where they were, but it was like I could see right through them. I could see the family talking heatedly in the office upstairs. I could see them!

I froze. What did I do to make this happen? How could I make it stop? I was afraid to move, I didn't want to mess it up, but at the same time I wanted things to go back to normal.

"Edward…" I whispered, terrified.

Jasper and Emmett looked up confusedly at me.

I took a big gulp of air and tried to yell without moving. "EDWAAAAAAARD!!!!!"

In a split second I saw everyone in the office come sprinting downstairs. The walls remained translucent and I remained stationary.

"Bella?! What's wrong?!" the beautiful voice was afraid.

"I… can see… through the walls." I still hadn't moved.

"What do you mean you can see through the walls? Can't you move?" He grabbed my shoulders and shook me gently. As soon as my concentration broke, the walls reappeared.

I gasped and fell backwards into Edward's waiting arms. I was too exhausted to move or speak yet.

"Carlisle… what's happening?" Edward was terrified for me.

"She can see through walls, clothes, and lies. This is OUTTA CONTROL!!!" Emmett answered for Carlisle, who was looking pensive.

"I think Victoria might still be on her way to Alaska, so that gives us a few days to learn all about your power, Bella." Carlisle finally spoke up.

I nodded weakly and tried sitting up. I found I had some strength left, and rearranged myself to a more suitable position on the couch. Edward's arms still encircled me protectively.

"Can I just see through _everything_?" I was exasperated. Just when I thought I had my power under control.

"I highly doubt that, but we need to learn the extent of your power so we won't have any more surprises." Carlisle said.

"But I'm so tired." I said weakly.

He nodded. "We'll start tomorrow. Edward, would you take her hunting, and whoever else wants to go along?"

Hunting… ugh. I didn't want to go kill Bambi again, but the burning in the back of my throat overpowered any objections I might have voiced.

Edward stood up and offered me his hand. "Yes, good idea. Hunting will help get your strength back."

I took his hand and replied. "I certainly hope so. I feel weak enough to pass out right now."

"How long did you stare through the walls?" Edward asked concernedly.

"Only a few minutes." I said. How weak was I? I felt pathetic and lowered my head in shame.

"Well this was only your first time ever doing that. I'm sure it'll get easier, love." He smiled my favorite crooked smile and I felt somewhat reassured.

"On second thought, maybe we'd better all go." Alice said nervously.

"Why? What did you see?" Edward demanded.

"Nothing really, just that maybe we all need to hunt." She lied.

"You're lying." I stated calmly. She scowled at me and I felt bad for calling her out.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." She said resentfully. "Ok well I saw someone coming to you two in the woods, I couldn't see who it was, but I didn't see you getting hurt."

"Then we shouldn't go at all!" Edward thundered.

"Edward, Bella's got to hunt. She'll be fine if we're all there to protect her." Emmett said.

Carlisle agreed with this and we set off.

Yeah ok I know this was really short, but I wanted to save the hunting chapter so it could be all on its own. REVIEW!!!!!


	10. chapter 9 again

hey im posting this again becasue its not showing up and i dont know why, so if its on there twice then you'll just be readin it twice

HOLA! Whats up readers. Sorry I havent updated in sooo long. Ok well I hope you like this, I have no clue where this story is going and I don't know how long its gonna be, so any ideas would be more than welcome.

Chapter 9: Ummm… no title

As Jasper and I walked into the living room, I realized that Emmett had changed out of his ghetto-wear. I was a little sad that his ghetto faze was over, but it would make understanding him easier.

"Emmett?" Jasper wasn't as convinced as I was about his conversion back to normalcy.

"Yo yo yo! What it is?" Well maybe he wasn't over his faze yet.

"What happened to your clothes?" I wondered.

"I kicked them hoes, I decided I was too fly for that mess." His expression turned serious and he dropped his façade. "Look guys just don't tell Rosalie, she actually tried to kill me a minute ago. _Kill _me. I gots ta stay true ta my homies, but I also can't get a divorce."

I was trying very very hard not to laugh.

"So… you can snap in and out of it?" Jasper was incredulous. Can you blame him?

"Well, I mean I can… I'm getting kinda tired of it to tell you the truth." He seemed sheepish. "I don't think I could earn much street cred."

"Now you be talkin' true." Jasper said.

I whirled to stare at him. All was quiet for a few long moments, before was all burst out laughing.

"All right guys can we just get this game on the road?" Emmett asked, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes.

"Of course." Jasper sat down beside him and picked up a controller.

I sat down to watch them play. Jasper appeared to be winning, and Emmett was not taking it well.

"How are you doing this?! Are you cheating? ARE YOU CHEATING?!?!" Emmett thundered. Jasper only looked amused.

"You're just jealous because you distributed your stats foolishly." Jasper replied matter-of-factly.

I tuned out their bantering and looked wistfully towards the office upstairs, wishing I could be part of the discussion. I had never been one for wanting to be included, but it still hurt that my own family didn't seem to want me deciding what was going to happen to _me. _

Suddenly, something very strange happened. The walls completely disappeared. I could still tell where they were, but it was like I could see right through them. I could see the family talking heatedly in the office upstairs. I could see them!

I froze. What did I do to make this happen? How could I make it stop? I was afraid to move, I didn't want to mess it up, but at the same time I wanted things to go back to normal.

"Edward…" I whispered, terrified.

Jasper and Emmett looked up confusedly at me.

I took a big gulp of air and tried to yell without moving. "EDWAAAAAAARD!!!!!"

In a split second I saw everyone in the office come sprinting downstairs. The walls remained translucent and I remained stationary.

"Bella?! What's wrong?!" the beautiful voice was afraid.

"I… can see… through the walls." I still hadn't moved.

"What do you mean you can see through the walls? Can't you move?" He grabbed my shoulders and shook me gently. As soon as my concentration broke, the walls reappeared.

I gasped and fell backwards into Edward's waiting arms. I was too exhausted to move or speak yet.

"Carlisle… what's happening?" Edward was terrified for me.

"She can see through walls, clothes, and lies. This is OUTTA CONTROL!!!" Emmett answered for Carlisle, who was looking pensive.

"I think Victoria might still be on her way to Alaska, so that gives us a few days to learn all about your power, Bella." Carlisle finally spoke up.

I nodded weakly and tried sitting up. I found I had some strength left, and rearranged myself to a more suitable position on the couch. Edward's arms still encircled me protectively.

"Can I just see through _everything_?" I was exasperated. Just when I thought I had my power under control.

"I highly doubt that, but we need to learn the extent of your power so we won't have any more surprises." Carlisle said.

"But I'm so tired." I said weakly.

He nodded. "We'll start tomorrow. Edward, would you take her hunting, and whoever else wants to go along?"

Hunting… ugh. I didn't want to go kill Bambi again, but the burning in the back of my throat overpowered any objections I might have voiced.

Edward stood up and offered me his hand. "Yes, good idea. Hunting will help get your strength back."

I took his hand and replied. "I certainly hope so. I feel weak enough to pass out right now."

"How long did you stare through the walls?" Edward asked concernedly.

"Only a few minutes." I said. How weak was I? I felt pathetic and lowered my head in shame.

"Well this was only your first time ever doing that. I'm sure it'll get easier, love." He smiled my favorite crooked smile and I felt somewhat reassured.

"On second thought, maybe we'd better all go." Alice said nervously.

"Why? What did you see?" Edward demanded.

"Nothing really, just that maybe we all need to hunt." She lied.

"You're lying." I stated calmly. She scowled at me and I felt bad for calling her out.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." She said resentfully. "Ok well I saw someone coming to you two in the woods, I couldn't see who it was, but I didn't see you getting hurt."

"Then we shouldn't go at all!" Edward thundered.

"Edward, Bella's got to hunt. She'll be fine if we're all there to protect her." Emmett said.

Carlisle agreed with this and we set off.

Yeah ok I know this was really short, but I wanted to save the hunting chapter so it could be all on its own. REVIEW!!!!!


	11. Chapter 10

Alright well as usual thanks for reviewing. Sorry I posted chapter 9 twice, some people couldn't read it the first time, since fanfiction's bein kind of a bitch. Alright well I hope ya like chapter 10. And REVIEW!! And alright hey listen. I hate writing hunting scenes, so if we can just not… go into detail. I swear to carlisle if anybody gets up in my face for not writing a good hunting scene, I will kill you.

Disclaimer (which I oft forget): I don't own it

Chapter 10: …awesome?

We ran swiftly through the forest, close enough together that I could hear Edward muttering obscenities and Emmett rapping to himself. I felt safe, but I still felt afraid, not for myself, but for my new family.

I'd never forgive myself if anyone got hurt protecting me.

We arrived at a different clearing than the one Edward and I had gone to my first time hunting. I saw a pack of wolves, resting. We made quick work of them, some deer, and a few rabbits and such. I felt a _lot _better.

We were laughing and joking around, and I had forgotten about Alice's vision.

Alice, however, hadn't forgotten. "Guys, maybe we'd better head on back. I think whoever was going to interrupt Edward and Bella must have seen all of us and decided to stay away."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I was in no mood for a conflict.

Suddenly, a large figure burst through the woods. Oh great. Loud growls issued through every member of the Cullen family, including me. I was a little surprised at myself to say the least, but I felt like a true member of the family at that moment.

It was a vampire I didn't recognize. He had shaggy brown hair and a round face. His crimson eyes concerned me the most.

"Ah… and the plot thickens." He said in a calm voice. "I assume you are the infamous Bella Swan?" He motioned to me with a porcelain hand.

I nodded. What else was I supposed to do?

Edward spoke angrily. "What do you want with her?"

"I'm here as a messenger from the Volturi." He spoke matter-of-factly.

The Vol-turny? I looked around to see if anybody else recognized the name. I thought it sounded familiar.

Edward was whiter than usual, which I thought was very strange.

"We would like nothing to do with the Volturi, thank you all the same." Carlisle spoke diplomatically.

"Aro thought you might say that. He is, however, very curious to see what young Bella's powers are, and he would like to see them demonstrated."

How did this guy know about me? Who were the Voltoorni? I looked up, would they tell this Aro person my power? 

"I'm very sorry you had to come all this way, but I'm afraid Bella doesn't have a power." Carlisle spoke so sincerely that I almost believed him, even with my power.

The man nodded. "Alright. But Aro's still going to want to speak with the girl eventually. I'll tell him what you've said. What he does with the information is up to him. I'll see you soon, most likely." He pivoted where he stood and disappeared into the forest.

I wasn't sure what to do. No one spoke for a very long time. I looked over at Edward questioningly. He hugged me fiercely.

"Nothing's going to happen to you. No one's taking you to the Volturi." He reassured me.

"Who are the Vol-whatevers?" I asked.

He frowned at me. "I'm sure I mentioned it."

I smirked at him. "Human memories fade."

He smiled down at me. "They're like the royal family, remember?"

I remembered all he had told me in a rush. "OH!" I felt weak. What could they want to do with me?

"Will they leave me alone if they think I don't have a power?" I asked desperately. I'd never use my power again if it meant keeping away from that man and anything associated with him.

"I doubt they'll believe you don't have a power." Carlisle spoke at last. "I don't think we've seen the last of them."

I sighed.

"Well at least that's one crisis down." Alice chirruped. "Let's head back to the house to clean up."

She was referring to the "dirt fight" Emmett and Jasper had gotten into. The fight consisted of throwing _rocks _with as much muck and yuck on them as possible at each other as hard as they could. We were all caught in the crossfire. The fight had ended when Emmett had nailed me in the back of the head with a particularly large rock.

I was fine, but Edward was furious. No more dirt fight.

We ran back to the house, Edward keeping close to me, but the rest feeling safe enough to branch out and go at their own pace.

Everybody took showers, and I wasn't really sure what to do to pass the time. I felt fine, but I wasn't particularly excited about trying to learn more about my power.

I went downstairs and watched Emmett and Jasper kill each other over their games for a while before Alice found me.

"AH! Bella I've got a surprise for you!" She squealed.

I blanched. A surprise with Alice could only mean one thing, makeover.

"Alice, _please _don't make me do this." I protested as she dragged me up the stairs.

"Don't be foolish, this isn't the surprise." She looked like she had a dark secret. "You're going on a date tonight!"

That _was _a surprise. I looked at her questioningly.

"With Edward." She clarified, like _that _was what I had been questioning.

I rolled my eyes. "I _know _who the date's with. I just… is this really a good time for a date?"

"OF COURSE!" She said, rather forcefully for a person her size. "It's always a good time for a date, and I've already seen everything turning out fine."

I had no more to argue about.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked pathetically as she looked at me with a stylist's eye.

"I'm thinking." She replied.

"Well, how did you see my hair in your vision?" I asked.

"I'm trying to decide whether to do you curly or straight." She said. "I can change my mind from what was in the vision."

She looked at me for 5 more minutes before seeming to decide. She shoved me in the shower and gave me what seemed like thousands of shampoos and conditioners and oils and soaps.

I stepped out of the shower and into a robe Alice had set out for me. It felt expensive, but I stayed quiet about it.

Alice threw me into a chair in front of the mirror and turned me around so I couldn't see what she was doing. It was _very _disconcerting.

She poked, prodded, and yanked on my hair for what felt like hours. Finally she applied just a little bit of makeup. I didn't need much.

"Done!" She announced, spinning me around halfway before remembering. "Oh! You haven't gotten dressed yet."

She spun me back to my original position before flying into the closet.

"Don't you dare look, Bella Swan!" She threatened.

I wanted to, but I feared for my life if I didn't comply with Alice's wishes. I kept my seat.

She emerged from a closet with a way too sexy dress.

"Put. That. Back." I could barely stand looking at it.

"No. Come on Bella you'll look so beautiful! You've got quite the body, if you haven't noticed." I eyed her begrudgingly. "I'll just get Emmett up here to force you into it." She threatened.

I sighed and grabbed the dress. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

She walked me to the mirror and I gasped.

The dress was a sultry red and my new breasts kept the top from being as low as I thought it was. It was to the floor and Alice handed me a pair of silver heels to wear so it wouldn't be as long. I was surprised that I could even stand in them.

My hair was perfectly wavy and swept up with a diamond clip, pretty tendrils framing my face. My makeup was scant, but noticeable. A little eye liner and mascara brought out the smokiness in my brown eyes. A little lip gloss adorned my lips. I looked pretty good, I had to admit.

Alice squealed happily. "AHHHH! You look so beautiful! Edward's gonna lose his mind!"

My breath caught at the thought of Edward. I was excited to see where we were going. One of these days, I was going to decide where we went.

"Edward! She's ready! And don't you dare read my mind!" Alice bellowed down the stairs.

She told me to go, I zoomed down the stairs a little slower than I could have. I didn't want to trip or something crazy.

As soon as I saw Edward, I stopped in my tracks, and I saw him do that same.

If I looked beautiful, he looked… there wasn't a word for it. _Ethereal _jumped to mind.

He was wearing black again, and it made his skin look even paler than usual. I'd have to make sure he wore black much more. He looked shocked at my appearance and I felt myself wanting to blush. Was it too much for him?

I looked at him nervously. He still hadn't moved. Did he not like my outfit? I was very close to running back upstairs to change when he found his voice.

"Bella," he breathed, "you look… incredible." I would have blushed bright red at his words, if I could have.

"So do you." I said, and he moved closer to me and took me into his arms.

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked himself more than me.

I smiled up at him. "I was about to ask you the same question."

He leaned in and kissed me passionately. My legs would have given way if he hadn't been holding me so tightly.

It seemed very difficult to let me go.

"I love you." I said when we broke apart.

"I don't think it's possible for me to tell you how much I love you." He said.

"You can try." I suggested, still beaming.

"I'll save that for later, we're going to be late." He tugged me towards the door.

"Late for what?" I asked, wary of his eagerness.

"You'll see. Let's go!" He sounded like a child on his way to see Santa.

We headed out the door and into the cool night.

Aight that was chapter 10. I think it was long, but what do I know. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Next chapter, bella learns all about her power.

Review review review!


	12. Chapter 11

Alright well I think this chapter will be long. There is a chance that im wrong. A large chance, so don't get too excited. As you know, I do not plan this story at all, so theres no way to know whats about to go down. The ideas just keeping coming to me. Oh and I made myself a team edward shirt, but I was wondering if you guys could help me decide what to put on the back of it? It says team edward on the front. How about the winner of the "What to put on the back of dragon's team edward shirt" contest gets to be in the next chapter. Yeah ok 

Disclaimer: don't own it, why do I have to fuckin put this…?

Chapter 11, I think: awwwwwwwww

I was confused as Edward practically dragged me to the car. I was startled when I saw it was the Vanquish. Uh oh. Special occasion. I hoped it didn't involve dancing. I was probably a lot better at it now, but that didn't mean I wanted to learn.

I sighed and climbed in. Edward looked concerned.

"What's wrong? Aren't you excited?" His hurt face made my heart break.

"No, I am. I just hate surprises." I brought his face to mine for a quick kiss. Maybe that would make him feel better.

It seemed to work. "Well you'll like this one. I promise!" His good spirits having returned, he appeared in the driver's seat beside me and we were off.

I tried to tell where we were going, but it was too dark and we were moving too fast. I decided to try to wheedle it out of him.

"So… what will we be doing tonight?" I tried to sound innocent and nonchalant.

"Uh uh," He shook his head. "You aren't getting any information out of me."

I pouted. Suddenly, an idea struck me. I could use my power!

"Can I guess?" I asked in the same innocent voice.

He seemed to have forgotten about my ability to see through lies. "Of course."

"Will you tell me if I'm right?" I asked, still innocent.

"Nope." He sounded smug.

Mwahahaha. I was glad he couldn't read my mind. The evil laugh might have creeped him out.

I decided to start with the worst case scenario.

"Dancing?" I asked.

"Nope." It was the truth.

"Dining?" I asked, a more unlikely option, but still.

"Nope." Truth again.  
"Rock climbing?" I had already run out of ideas.

He said nothing, only raised an eyebrow at me.

"Um… something involving candles?" I decided to try something more general.

"Nope." AHA! That was a lie! There would be candles! I tried not to let my glee show.

I quickly moved to my next guess.

"Something involving a blanket?" A picnic? What was I thinking?

"Nope." Truth.

He cut me off before I could open my mouth.

"You can stop with your guessing now. We're here."

I couldn't tell where here was. I quickly got out of the car and looked around. We were at the mouth of a trail.

"Why are we hiking in eveningwear?" I asked incredulously.

"Don't worry, love. You won't be doing any walking." Faster than I could blink, he tied a blindfold over my eyes and lifted me into his arms.

I struggled briefly, but he was stronger.

"Fine, just go." I huffed.

I heard his melodic laugh and felt his cool breath in my ear. I shuddered.

Then we were off. I could only tell from the breeze whipping at my face. As quickly as we had set out, we screeched to a halt.

He set me down and whispered in my ear.

"Count to 10 slowly, then remove your blindfold."

I decided to humor him. 10 long seconds later, I undid my blindfold and opened my eyes to find myself alone. Great.

I looked around and saw a note taped to a tree. I practically ran to get it.

_My Dearest love, _

_I hope you don't find my little treasure hunt daunting, but I promise you it will be worth it. I wanted to write a note for every reason I love you, but I realized that would take all eternity. So I narrowed it down and decided to give you clues leading you to the next note. When you reach the last one, you'll find me with your real surprise. _

_Love always, _

_Edward_

I read the note 7 times before I looked around again. Um… what clues? There was nothing here! Just as I was about to give up, I saw a very very small piece of paper lying on the ground several yards away. Yay! I sprinted to it and opened it quickly.

_Congratulations on finding your first clue my love. Before you, I was so lonely, but the worst part was that I never knew it until I found you. You make me feel like nothing is missing from my life. I'm finally whole. _

_To find your next clue, go to the place we first met._

_Don't worry about getting caught._

_Love, _

_Edward_

Hold up. The first place we met? The school? How was I supposed to find the school when I was lost in the forest?

I looked behind me to see a trail of rose petals leading down a small path. I followed them until I reached the clearing where the car used to be. In it's place was a small note.

_You didn't think I'd leave you to find your way in the woods alone, did you?_

I giggled. I was having too much fun. I ran towards the school, eager to get the next clue. Once I arrived in the parking lot, I stopped and wondered.

Where exactly did we meet? The lunchroom? But I had never talked to him until Biology class.

I decided to check both places. I found the door unlocked, Edward's doing of course. I opened the door and sprinted down the hallway, trying to remember exactly where I had been sitting in the lunchroom when I had first seen Edward.

I reached the lunchroom and used my newly acquired speed to do a quick sweep of the premises. I didn't find anything, so I sped on to the Biology classroom.

I walked back towards our lab station and found a small note on the table. Yay!

I rushed to it and unfolded it quickly.

_Congratulations again, love. I'm proud of you. But it won't be this easy for the rest of the clues. I think you can make it. I love you so much, and I can't wait to see you when you finish this. _

_You'll find your next series of clues in your home. The first is in a place where we've spent a lot of time. _

_See you soon. I love you. _

_Love, _

_  
Edward_

I sprinted to my house at top speed. I paused at the front door before deciding to go to the window. I looked through my covers and found nothing.

He had said it would be harder hadn't he? Maybe it was more cunningly hidden than just laying on the bed. I began to look through the pillowcases and eventually took the sheets off the bed.

Still nothing. Hmm… maybe it was… inside the bed? Surely not.

I was out of ideas. I ripped a hole in the center of the bed and starting going through the stuffing. I felt like a fool. Surely Edward wouldn't go to such lengths.

I gave up and searched the rest of my room, finding nothing. I looked under the bed, in my shelves, inside books, under furniture. Nothing.

I was still zooming around the room desperately when it hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt like someone had slapped me. I stopped dead in my tracks.

Home.

I was in the wrong house.

I wanted to kill myself. I felt so guilty. I bet Edward thought I would automatically assume to go to _our _home. Maybe if I find the rest of the clues fast, he wont have to know I got the clue wrong.

I ran faster than I knew I could to the Cullen's home. My home.

I sprinted up the stairs, not stopping to talk to anyone. I heard Alice mutter.

"It's about time."

I ran to Edward room and started looking everywhere. I didn't have time to strategize. My only hope was to find the notes, and fast.

Finally, I found it under one of his couch cushions.

Success! I rejoiced and tore open the note.

_Bella, my darling. I'm glad you got this far without incident. Alice would have alerted me by now if anything had gone wrong. Don't worry. I won't be putting you in any danger tonight. You'll find your next clue in something that we both enjoy. It was one of the first things we had in common. Only 1 more clue sweetheart. _

_  
I love you, _

_Edward_

I had to stop and think about that one. What did we both enjoy? I tried to keep my mind out of the gutter, but it was hard.

One of the first things we had in common… I thought back to the first day he drove me home.

I had been sick because of the blood. I suppressed a chuckle at that. If only I had known… haha.

Back to business. I wanted to drive home but he wouldn't let me. I wanted to give him the silent treatment, but then I heard… AHA! I heard Debussy!

I pounced at his CD collection, all fears of hurting the beautiful cases gone. It took me 10 minutes to find the right CD and I opened up the cover.

I almost cried aloud with joy when another small note fell out. I almost ripped it in half in my eagerness to open it.

_Congratulations! You've found the last note. You'll find me with your surprise in our special place. I don't think that's much of a mystery, but I didn't exactly have a lot of time to pull this together. Luckily, we have all the time in the world._

_Love, _

_  
Edward_

That could only mean one thing, the meadow.

I ran outside, again not stopping to talk to the Cullens. I tried not to notice their suppressed giggles at my eagerness to get to Edward.

I sprinted at top speed to the meadow, trying to make up for lost time. When I arrived in the meadow, I gasped.

There were candles all over the ground, and a trail of rose petals leading to a soft quilt laying on the ground. It was beautiful. The candles made the entire meadow look like a fairy tale.

But I didn't see Edward. I walked slowly to the quilt and sat down. I looked up and gasped when I saw the beautiful stars.

I layed back and looked up at the breathtaking sky. I don't know how long I was lost in the stars before I heard a beautiful voice.

"They're lovely, aren't they?"

I looked up to see Edward looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Yes, they're beautiful." I nodded and motioned for him to join me on the quilt.

He lay down next to me and we looked at the stars and held hands until I thought the sun would surely have to come up soon.

He sat up, pulling me with him and looked deep into my eyes.

"Bella, you are the best thing that even happened to me. I'm so happy we get to be together forever, no matter the circumstances. You are the love of my life. I can only hope that you feel the same way about me. You make me happier than I ever dreamed I could be. So I just have one question to ask."

I couldn't believe my ears. This perfect, beautiful angel was telling me he couldn't live without me? This was, as Emmett would say, outta control.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small black box. He opened it and I saw the most beautiful ring I had ever seen in my entire life.

It was a simple silver band with a medium sized diamond in the middle. It was small and simple, just what I would have picked for myself.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He looked afraid for my answer.

I was so overwhelmed I could have been sobbing if I was human.

Just as I was about to answer, his clothes disappeared.

I was so shocked I fell backwards. Edward was at my side in an instant.

"Bella? Bella? What's wrong?" He sounded pained.

"Give me a moment." I almost laughed when I remembered him saying those same words to me not so long ago.

I tried to become calm, and opened my eyes to find a fully clothed angel kneeling at my side.

"There was a wardrobe malfunction." I said.

"Ah." He replied, clearly still waiting for my answer.

"Yes." I said, looking up at him.

"Yes… to my question?" He sounded afraid to hope.

"Yes. I would love nothing more than becoming yours forever." I rejoiced, throwing my arms around him.

He lifted me up and spun me around the air before pulling me into a passionate kiss.

When we tore away from the breaths we didn't need, he slid the beautiful ring onto my finger.

It fit perfectly, of course.

"We should probably head back soon, Alice must be dying to start planning." Edward chuckled.

"Ugh… can't we stay here until the morning? I don't think I can handle Alice right now." I groaned.

"Whatever you want, my love." He smiled.

We sat down on the quilt and watched the sun rise together.

**Yeah ok so im not sure im good at writing all the lovey dovey mess, so you just feel free to tell me I suck. I think this is very long, and NEXT chapter bella will learn more about her powers. I prom prom promise. Thanks to Kiwi for helping me with some ideas for this chapter. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Wut it is, readers? Yeah ok so here's a chapter. And guess what my new favorite band is. Ill give you a hint, ACCEPTANCE. They are the bomb dot com and I am not tripping. So now instead of having 4 favorite bands I have 5. Here they are in list form. If you are unfamiliar with any of them, you get your ass to iTunes or limewire if you're daring and get you some songs. I would never steer you wrong.**

**The Format**

**Death Cab**

**The Postal Service**

**Panic! At the disco**

**Acceptance**

Disclaimer: why would I ever try to act like I own this, its like saying I invented crackers…. Who invented crackers?

Chapter 12: Its about to go DOWN, perhaps

Edward and I strolled at a slow, for vampires, pace through the beautiful morning woods on the way back to our house. Every so often we would stop so Edward could gently caress my face or I could give him a tender kiss.

When we reached the house, Alice came bolting out the front door, nearly knocking it off its hinges. I recoiled in fear, and Edward stepped in front of me, taking the brunt of Alice's blow.

"AIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!!!!" she screeched.

She continued yelling and screaming, forcing multitudes of birds to take to the skies. I covered my ears while Edward managed to finally restrain his unfazed sister.

"Thanks Alice" I said gratefully, partially because the noise had stopped. "It means a lot to me that you're so happy." Edward smiled approvingly as I enveloped Alice in a tight hug.

"Well we'll need to get planning as soon as possible!" Alice said, her enthusiasm never ebbing.

I groaned and looked up beseechingly at Edward.

He snaked a strong arm around my waist and said "Alice, we have plenty of time to plan the wedding, right now we just want to relax, and maybe find out more about Bella's power."

Find out more about what? No, no.

"I think I want to plan the wedding now." I said hopefully.

"Nope, you aren't getting away that easily." Edward, arm still locked around my waist, pulled me towards the house, with an eager Alice in tow.

"Ok, I'll go tell Carlisle you're home. He's been holed up in his study for so long, I'm afraid he went out a window." She joked before zooming away.

Why would he go out a window? I would never understand Alice. Maybe it was an inside joke. I looked up at Edward questioningly, and he shrugged. Maybe it's just an Alice inside joke.

"Wow." I said, collapsing against him.

"Wow what?" He wondered, supporting my weight effortlessly.

"We have a wedding to plan. All the people, will we need a cake, the dresses, the tuxes, and Alice is going to want to go all out, and –" He cut me off with a swift kiss.

When he pulled back he looked deeply into my eyes and whispered, "We have all of eternity to plan the perfect wedding. It's your wedding, so it doesn't matter what Alice wants. Just relax ok? Unless this is a ploy to see me in the nude again?" He raised his eyebrow jokingly at the last part.

I playfully pushed him away. "No thanks." I quickly backpedaled when I saw the hurt in his eyes. "Not that it wasn't… delicious."

He looked as if he was trying very hard to suppress laughter. "Delicious?"

I growled. "It's a word."

"Indeed. A word that could describe you as well, my love." He reached down to cup my chin in his strong hand. He blew his breath in my face, it's beautiful scent dazzling me just like when I was human. He slowly lowered his face to meet mine, but I got tired of waiting and rose up on my toes to reach his mouth faster. I felt him smile against my lips as we kissed in the morning fog.

**

* * *

(alright heres the deal, bella's bout to test out her power, but i didnt know how to get from here to there, so i did that little liney man so thats what that means)**

I was very very nervous. We were in the massive backyard, facing the back on the Cullen mansion. I wasn't really sure what Carlisle was going to ask me to do, but I was so nervous I think I would have fallen over if Edward hadn't been holding me so tightly.

"Alright Bella. Here's what I think we should try to do. It's obvious that any emotional distress brings out your power, but we need to find out if you can bring out your power at will." Carlisle said, walking in front of me. "I'm going to have Edward stand in front of you, and you try to see through his clothes again. That will be our first test."

I gulped. Although I would never tell them how much I enjoyed seeing Edward naked, it still made me feel very embarrassed and self-conscious. I knew I shouldn't have been looking, but are you kidding? He was _perfect _everywhere. It was hard not to be intimidated.

I looked up into his eyes fearfully, finding only love and reassurance staring back at me. I could do this.

I took a deep breath that I didn't need. "Ok. I'm ready."

Edward moved to stand a few feet in front of me and Carlisle spoke again.

"Now Bella, tell me when you are able to see through his clothes."

I nodded my assent before turning my attention to the task at hand.

I tried to see through his clothes. I really did. I tried to call up all the old emotions that unleashed my power before. Nothing. I tried picturing what I had seen before and projecting that onto Edward. Nothing.

Finally Carlisle spoke again. "Try to really _want _to see him naked, Bella. Really want it."

Want it? I hadn't tried that yet. I looked at Edward with renewed hope. I wanted to see him. I wanted to see that perfect body. I wanted to see it. I wanted it. I wanted wanted wanted it! I WANTED IT! I was screaming in my head when it happened.

Edward clothes disappeared! I had to restrain myself from hopping up and down in glee.

"They're gone." I said to Carlisle, as calmly as I could manage in my excitement.

"Excellent! Now put them back." He sounded pleased.

I hurriedly yelled at myself that I wanted to see clothes on that beautiful body. Much more quickly than I had expected, they appeared.

Yay! I clapped my hands and ran forward to embrace Edward. He planted a kiss on the top of my head while we waited for Carlisle to speak.

"You're getting faster. That's a very good sign. I think we can try something different." He grabbed my shoulders and spun me to face the back of the house.

"I want you to try to see the inside of the house." Carlisle said. "Just try to really _want _to see what's inside the house."

"Ok." I was confident in my newfound talents. All I had to do was want to see the inside of the house. Easy.

I stared down the house like it was an actual opponent. I want to see what's in there. What's Esme doing? Show me. I began the screaming in my head. I grew more and more frustrated as the minutes wore on. I was ordering myself to see the inside of that house! I was screaming louder and louder with each passing moment, and anger mounting, and every ounce of it going towards my longing to see the inside of the house.

The intensity in my mind built to a crescendo before something in my mind snapped. I felt my mind jolted out of my body. I saw myself below me. But that wasn't a thousandth of what I saw.

I saw…_everything_. I saw the inside of the house. I saw the inside of every wooden beam used to build the house. I saw Esme cleaning the kitchen. I saw the synapses firing in her brain. I saw her thoughts forming. I saw her unbeating heart in her chest. I saw Edward standing beside my body on the ground below. I saw Carlisle, I saw his concern for what was happening to me. I saw the leaves rustle. I saw the chlorofil inside the leaves. I saw the clouds. I saw the smallest droplet of water. I saw the atoms that made up everything around me. I saw the inside, outside, every side of everything within a 25 mile radius.

I couldn't handle the magnitude of what I was seeing. I began to panic. I was screaming below myself, I could hear me. I could see the sound waves. I was going to go insane. I was going to go insane. Oh my God what do I do? How did this happen to me? With one final scream of anguish, my body below collapsed, and I felt myself pulled downward into darkness.

Yeah ok don't know if that's good or not. But remmeber, always always always review. You know you want to. I also don't know if this is long. Whatever. You will deal with it because you love me so much. Oh and remember the bands you will download because they are the bomb dot com.

The format

Death cab

The postal service

Panic at the disco

Acceptance

Jump on it


	14. Chapter 13

**Hola readers! Ok well I know you are very pleased that I am updating so soon, so that means you should review!!! Ok ok well I don't really have anything to say for my author's note so… on with the show.**

Chapter 13: Oh snap

It was dark for a very long while, it was like when you're asleep and you wake up but you can tell it's been hours and hours. Only I could tell it had been days and days. The memories of my experience lingered on in my mind and it was all I could do not to collapse back into the nothingness.

I opened my eyes, trying to cling to rational thought. Immediately, I heard a soothing voice.

"Bella, honey, are you ok?" Edward sounded panicked. I didn't have the strength to reply, so I just nodded.

"Can you talk?" He was so upset, I wanted to talk to please him. I opened my mouth.

"….no…." I managed.

He gave a dark chuckle. "Is there anything you need? Perhaps you could mime."

I glared at him. I was in no mood for jokes. He immediately backpedaled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just so happy you've woken up." He enveloped me in a tender hug. I relaxed into his arms.

I opened my mouth again "…how…long…" I collapsed, exhausted from the effort it took to speak.

His strong arms kept me raised up. "Four days."

Whoa. That's a long time. I wanted to say so many things. I wanted to tell him I loved him. I'll tell you for damn sure what I didn't want to do, and that was use, think about, or be aware of my power ever again.

"Carlisle!" Edward spoke loudly, and Carlisle instantly appeared beside us.

"She's awake?" Carlisle said.

Edward nodded. "But she can't talk and she's very weak."

I was humiliated. I didn't want them to think I was weak. I tried to raise my own head. Didn't work. Ow. I gave up. Maybe Carlisle could help me. I looked at him pleadingly.

"Umm… wow." He said, referring to my pitiful display. "I apologize Bella. You're just weak from over-using your powers. I'm going to need you to tell us what happened as soon as you are able."

I groaned, so much for never being aware of my power ever ever again. I had another question. Luckily, Edward asked it for me.

"How long will she be like this?" His beautiful voices was strained with concern.

"Probably no longer than a day. You should stay with her, just in case she gets better earlier." Carlisle said. Edward nodded.

Yay! I get to lay here all day in Edward's arms? No complaints from me.

We lie there all day, me trying to conserve some strength, Edward whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I managed a few smiles, but no real improvement.

After a very long time, Edward said. "Bella, try to speak again."

I nodded, I felt much better and it had been hours since my last attempt.

"That was horrible."

Edward rejoiced, throwing me in the air, then pulling me forward for a kiss.

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled.

"Bella's back to normal?" He looked at me.

"I think so." I said. "I still feel a little weak, but nothing that bad."

Carlisle nodded. "Tell us what happened."

I groaned again, then looked at Edward for support. To my surprise, he looked like a kid ready for a campfire story.

"Ugh… I don't know if I can describe it."

"Try." Carlisle pressed.

I took a deep breath. "Ok… well I could see… everything."

There was a long silence. Edward and Carlisle both looked at me questioningly. I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"I saw the insides of everything, but I also saw the outsides. I saw Esme, and I saw all her organs, and I saw the inside of the house and the inside of everything in the house. It was very overwhelming."

They seemed to understand, or at least they looked like they did. They both looked stunned. Edward turned to Carlisle with a confused look.

Carlisle was silent for a very long time. "Bella, I'd like you to try this again when you're up to it."

I shook me head. I couldn't put myself through that again. "Nuh uh. No way. It was horrible. I thought I was going to go insane. How could be power even be useful?"

Edward agreed with me. "I don't want to see her like that again, Carlisle. Maybe we'd better save this until we have all the Victoria and the Volturi things worked out."

Carlisle always had to be the voice of reason. "But we cannot risk Bella losing control with the Volturi or Victoria. We still have to make it look like Bella doesn't have a power, so it wouldn't be helpful if she accidentally lost control where they could see."

It made sense, as much as I didn't want it to.

"Do we have to talk about this now? I feel like I need to hunt." I had been trying to ignore the burning in the back of my throat ever since I had woken up.

Carlisle was understanding, "Edward, why don't you take her hunting and then we'll decide what to do."

Edward nodded, kissed the top of my head, and led me out into the woods.

**Yeah ok so I just wanted to tell everybody to read TwlightsVampyre's 'Please, Remember' I looooove it and you will too. You know what to do. REVIEW! That rhymed. awesome**


	15. 14

**Yeah ok you remember my little hunting scene phobia, so… I don't wanna go into detail. ok so i just spent like an hour trying to find that story that helped me upload shit and i got SO FUCKING PISSED OFF. i swear to carlisle i threw a tantrum the likes of which i have never thrown. im talking shit flying around the room, punching the computer screen. i. was. pissed. but i got it, so you should make me feel better with a review**

**Disclaimer: don't own it, I don't think anyone would make that mistake anyway**

Chapter 14: Holy Moses

I ran a little slower than usual through the beautiful forest, unsure of how much strength I had to play with. The last thing I wanted to do was collapse or something crazy like that. Edward, always the gentleman, hung back with me, although I could see he ached for speed.

We arrived at a clearing and made quick work of some creatures of the forest. I walked over to where Edward was sitting under a tree.

"Do you feel better?" He asked, rising fluidly from the ground to take me into a gentle hug.

"A little. I still feel very… taxed. Not physically, but you know." I wanted him to understand, I didn't want him to think I was weak.

"I understand perfectly, love." He snuggled his perfect face into my hair, inhaling.

We stood like that for several long moments before I broke the silence.

"When do you think Victoria will show up?" I had been worried about her upcoming arrival for a while now.

"She should have arrived in Alaska last night, Alice sees her coming later this week." Edward didn't seem too upset about Victoria. I think he was preoccupied with my state of wellness.

"Should we do something?" I was worried. I didn't want her to ruin everything.

"Like what?" He pulled his face back to look into my eyes.

"Like… I don't know… run away or something?" I felt stupid for even suggesting it.

"We tried that already remember?" He smirked, but it wasn't mean. "Besides, we'll be able to fight her off. Alice sees her coming alone. Maybe she wants to make peace." He didn't sound like he believed it, but it allayed my fears for the moment.

We held each other for a few more minutes before setting off for the house. I didn't want him to worry about me, so I went as fast as I normally would. He seemed pleased, smiling proudly as I dodged tree branches with ease.

When we arrived at the house, Alice ran outside to meet us. She slammed into me, knocking me back.

"OH BELLA! I'm so sorry! I should have seen! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" She dry sobbed into my shoulder.

I was confused. "Alice, what are you talking about?" I was starting to panic. Was something going to happen?

"I…saw…your…power…I…could…have…stopped…you!" She continued crying into my shoulder while I looked over at Edward. He had a pained expression as he attempted to help me disentangle myself from Alice.

"Alice! Alice! It's fine! I'm fine now. I'm not angry with you. You can't see everything! Please calm down." I finally managed to get her off of me. She stood in front of me, looking like a heartbroken goddess.

"Really? You aren't mad?" She sounded so sad, I pulled her into a tight embrace, undoing all my previous efforts to get her away from me.

"I could never be mad at you!" She pulled herself away, a small smile on her face.

"Bella, you're always so forgiving. I don't know what I'd do without you." She hugged me once more before pulling back to lead us into the house.

"The others have been worried sick." She said, calm once again, as if nothing had happened.

Upon walking into the living room, I was immediately embraced and surrounded with vampires. I looked to see who was hugging me. To my intense surprise I found that it was Rosalie.

"Wha…" I tried hard not to be rude, but Rosalie hated me!

"Bella, I would have been devastated if anything happened to you. You're a part of this family now, and I would have been furious with myself if you had been taken away from us before I got a chance to apologize for how I was before. I hope we can start over."

I smiled so big my face hurt. "Of course we can start over." I hugged her tight. I was feeling pretty good.

The Cullens had formed a line to greet me. I felt like Santa at the mall.

Esme was next, she pulled me into a tight hug for such a small woman.

"Don't you ever do that again!" She sounded stern, I looked down to make sure she wasn't too angry with me.

"I promise, I never want to do anything like that ever again." I said sincerely. "Wait, where was everybody while I was knocked out? Where were you when I woke up?"

"Well dear, we went on a hunting trip. It was hard on all of us to see you in that state, and Edward was devastated as well, it was hard to see him too. We needed to get away." Esme said, sounding as if she hoped I wouldn't be angry.

"Ok, I'm glad you could get away for a while." I hugged her one more time before Emmett stepped up to the plate.

I felt myself being swung around very very quickly. I looked around, panicking. I couldn't focus on anything we were moving so fast.

"AHHHH! Emmett put me down! I'm glad to see you too!" The spinning ceased and he dropped me to my feet. I closed my eyes and tried to regain my depth perception.

"I missed ya lil' sistah!" He gave me a wink and moved over to where Rosalie was standing. She smacked him in the back of the head before winking at me.

It felt very weird to be winked at by Rosalie. I hoped her sudden conversion was sincere, and not just pity. I was tired to feeling awkward towards her.

Last in line was Jasper, since I'd seen Carlisle earlier, there wasn't really a need for a reunion. He seemed to understand that. Jasper stepped up, looking shy.

"I'm glad you're ok Bella." He stuck his hand out for me to shake. I slapped it away and enveloped him into a tight hug.

To my despair I heard a growl behind me. Jasper immediately went stiff and drew back from me.

I whirled around, a beastly noise erupting from my chest. Edward looked startled, eyes wide.

"I've made very clear how I feel about your attitude towards Jasper." I put emphasis on every single word. I didn't want him to doubt my conviction.

"I…I…" He couldn't come up with anything to say to that. I wasn't about to put up with this animosity.

I turned and pulled Jasper into another hug, whispering in his ear. "He'll come around."

Jasper gave me a grateful smile and drifted away.

"What do we do now?" I asked Carlisle.

"Well…" He trailed off suggestively.

"NO! Please don't make me train more yet! I just got back!" Ugh. I didn't think I could handle another pass out, hunting trip, and reunion. I hoped it wouldn't become a routine.

Carlisle relented. "Alright, not today, but soon." He promised, before heading back towards his office.

I sighed with relief. Yay! No training today. What should I do?

My eyes went wide with fear when I saw Emmett pulling out the Twister mat.

I sprinted towards the stairs, but felt strong hands grab me around the waist.

"Don't run away so fast, this could be fun." Edward whispered seductively in my ear, apparently forgetting the growling incident.

I looked over at all the Cullens smiling ruthlessly at me.

I sighed, not finding a supportive face. I walked towards my doom.

**Review!!! Please!!!! I think im about to break 200 reviews. Very exciting!!!!!!**


	16. Twista

**Hey guys sorry about how long it took to get this up. My social life kinda went into overdrive. Anywho, here comes the much anticipated Twister chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter ?: Twista

"Ooooh no. No no no no no." I moaned, still trying to claw myself free from Edward's arms.

He chuckled into my ear. I couldn't keep my heart from fluttering.

"Don't worry, love, I'll catch you if you fall." He tried to reassure me, but Emmett wasn't having that.

"You sure as hell will NOT be catching her. You will play the game like you're supposed to." Emmett was stern.

"Uh… well I guess I won't catch you if you fall." He seemed a little more concerned about that than he should have been.

"Oh come on Bella, you need to have some fun!" Alice squealed.

**(A/N: hey it's been so long since I've written this that I don't remember who was and wasn't there, so im just putting all the cullens and bella.)**

We walked over to the mat Emmett had layed down. I was in the process of freaking out.

"Alice will be the spinner, because she is so boring. And also way too flexible." Emmett stated. I guess he was the game master.

I balked at the thought of being tangled up with all these bodies. Bodies that I was all too familiar with. Ugh. Bad images.

I sighed and decided to go with it. Very strange of me, I know. But I decided that I did need some fun.

"Ok." I said softly. "Let's play."

Edward looked at me, eyes wide. Was I really all that difficult usually?

"What? I do need some fun. Go ahead and spin Alice."

All the Cullens were staring at me now, but Alice finally snapped out of it to spin the Twister card thing.

Whoa. This was no ordinary Twister card thing. It seemed to be made of reinforced steel and bolted to the ground. We waited a full 3 minutes before the arrow came to a stop.

"Right elbow red." Alice said.

"Wait… isn't it just hands and feet?" I was confused.

"Oh, you thought we'd play regular Twister?" Rosalie smirked at me. "There's no challenge in that."

I didn't realize how worked up I was until Jasper started sending waves of calm my way. I smiled gratefully at him and took my position on the mat with everyone else.

Alice spun again.

"Left index finger blue." Was she kidding? Apparently not, since all the Cullens immediately obeyed. I did the same.

I was starting to think that the length of time it took the arrow to spin around was part of the challenge.

The following is a comprehensive list of all the things we had to do before the first person was out.

Left big toenail orange

Right forearm green

Forehead yellow

Left kneecap blue

Left ear green

Right eyebrow orange

It was at this point when Jasper accidentally touched his forehead to the green while trying to put his right eyebrow on the orange. I thought you were only out when you fell, but I guess the Cullens would never really fall.

Alice called him on it, and he joined her by the spinner. She let him spin it once, and it landed on tongue blue.

I hesitated, sure it was a joke, but again the Cullens stuck out their tongues and touched them to the blue.

I paused for a moment to take in how ridiculous we looked. Edward was straddling Emmett, while Emmett's head went under Rosalie's right leg to rest next to my neck. My face was in Rosalie's chest-area, and Edward was bent over backwards, facing Emmett's butt.

It was on right cheek yellow that all hell broke loose. On his way to the yellow, Emmett bumped into me rather forcefully, sending me sprawling into Rosalie's… um… chest. A sound like rocks crashing together filled the air and Rosalie was thrown backwards.

Edward issued a low growl, and came to see if I was all right. I was fine, if a little traumatized. Emmett declared himself the winner of the game, since he was the only one left on the game mat. Edward flipped out and started yelling at him that it was his stupid fault that everyone had to move.

"YOU'RE JUST MAD CAUSE I WON FAIR AND SQUARE!" Emmett thundered.

"YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND IF YOU THINK YOU COULD EVER WIN!" Edward thundered right back at him.

Alice pulled me onto the couch and we just watched them argue.

Rosalie had long since pulled herself off the floor, shaken her magnificent hair back into place, and nonchalantly sat on the couch.

After a few death threats and more than a few pushes, Esme came in to break it up.

"What did I tell you about Twister? You always do this. Now put it away and we can all have a nice evening."

I was secretly happy to be saved, but I groaned with everyone else.

Carlisle came sprinting downstairs, looking grim.

Oh crap.

"Bella. Edward. Kitchen. Now." He managed before throwing himself into the kitchen.

I looked around questioningly, but no one seemed anymore in the know than me.

Hmm… I wondered what he wanted.

**Yeah ok so that was short but I got a party to go to and I gotta get ready. You should be grateful that I fit this in. haha jk jk. Please review!**


End file.
